Fuhen
by Derwyd
Summary: Así como James Potter esperó siete años para que Lily se fijara en él, Celosia esperó paciente, perseverante y descarada a que aquel hombre de ojos borgoña dejara todo por ella, porque un Potter siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Siempre. [Fem!Harry, AU]


**Disclaimer:** no poseo ningún derecho sobre la autoría original del libro y manga. Escrito hecho por y para fans, no lucro, plagio o reproducción.

 **Pairing:** fem!Harry/Kaname.

 **Advertencias:** vampire!Harry, child!Kaname, age gap, EWE, AR, alive!Sirius.

 **Editado 05/01/18** : Separé el conjunto de one-shots y los dejé cada uno en su fandom.

* * *

 **FUHEN**

* * *

 **CELOSIA**

Todo comenzó cuando Kaname quedó solo o, mejor dicho, cuando sus padres no pudieron seguir con su lucha y el peso de una sociedad corrompida y obsoleta cayó en sus hombros. Kaname no era un niño común y corriente, él era una reencarnación, pero incluso siendo una no podía encontrar la fuerza y los aliados suficientes para salir de una situación de completo descontrol y degeneración en la cual había recaído la sociedad vampírica.

Kaname estaba solo, porque incluso la persona que había nacido para él había tenido que huir no porque ella quisiera, sino porque su madre creyó que era lo mejor, su padre no refutó y él ya estaba lo suficientemente acostumbrado a la soledad y al sacrificio que no dijo nada.

La batalla sencillamente se quedaba con él.

 _Solo_.

Fue por eso que se sorprendió cuando una nueva pieza en un tablero de ajedrez que él ya creía haber comprendido y completado apareció. No tenía posición fija, ni un juego en particular, sencillamente se movía de un momento a otro apareciendo de la nada devastando todo a su paso.

A Kaname no le gustaba no saber qué sucedía, podría llegar a suceder o sucedió. El no saber era no tener control, y él no se podía permitir no tener control sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Fue por eso que cuando conoció a Celosia Potter, todo a su alrededor se cayó a pedazos.

La primera vez que la vio fue, obviamente, en un baile. Eran esas reuniones donde Kaname pasaba más tiempo dando su sangre a nobles ambiciosos que las veladas más tranquilas y de conocer a nuevas personas a las que estaba acostumbrado Hanabusa. Ichiou estaba, como siempre, a unos pasos más atrás que él presentándole a nuevas personas, extendiendo sus manos por sobre sus hombros en un claro indicio de posesión y él, como ya se había acostumbrado en los últimos años, se dejaba manipular porque no podía hacer otra cosa, por lo menos no por ahora sin poner en peligro a Yuuki.

Usualmente no se acostumbraba a ver a dos sangres pura en la misma festividad, no porque no quisieran, sino porque era extraño que los sangre pura quisieran mezclarse con los nobles, todos sabían muy bien lo que ellos querían de su reducido círculo y algunos entregaban su sangre para ganar poder político, aunque la mayoría se negaba y terminaban exterminados como le pasó a su familia y a muchos más.

No había un lugar tranquilo para los sangre pura, como nunca lo hubo hace miles de años atrás. Su reinado, el reinado de su sangre, seguía siendo igual de corrupto y desquiciado. Solo que ahora en vez de pelear y manchar el suelo con sangre «noble», todo se trataba sobre quién tenía más aliados y los Kuran no tenían a nadie. _Por ahora_.

Fue por eso que la aparición de la línea de los Potter, el resurgimiento de su línea que antes se creía perdida, fue la sensación de la fiesta. Celosia Potter —heredera de la línea que residía en el Reino Unido donde sus raíces y conexiones estaban en las mismas leyes que habían ayudado a fomar y, además, los hacía intocables para ellos y, por ende, para el consejo de vampiros— apareció de la nada con una inquietante aura de poder y sapiencia que solo la tenían aquellos que habían luchado. Kaname estaba en medio de la pista, hablando cortésmente con una antigua familia de nobles, los Utagawa, quienes habían venido del otro extremo del país para posar sus labios en su sangre. Cuando la vio tan distinta a los demás, pero tan similar a la visión que reflejaba su espejo ante él, no pudo sentir sino curiosidad, sus ojos gritaban soledad, la misma que veía en cualquier sangre pura no importando si se llevaban bien o mal. Su vida, la vida de un sangre pura, estaba pavimentada retazos de una vida que nunca podría disfrutar y sueños hechos de papel.

Sus increíbles ojos esmeraldas brillaban con fuerza contenida, su cuerpo _petite_ navegaba entre el mar de vampiros como si nada pudiera tocarla, su piel ligeramente dorada, contrario a la mayoría de los vampiros, y su cabello que caía en una cascada desordenada por sobre sus hombros hasta sus omóplatos.

Letal, fue lo primero que pensó Kaname.

Sus ojos viajaban por el mar de personas que estaban en la sala, saludando con una agradable y cortés sonrisa a quienes su acompañante, un hombre mucho mayor que ella, la presentaba. Palabras sin significado, sonrisas falsas y ojos calculadores de todos aquellos que estrechaba su mano, mas Celosia sencillamente navegaba sin pensar por dos segundos en lo que aquel hombre estaba haciendo con ella, cómo la estaba vendiendo igual que a él lo estaba vendiendo Ichiou.

—Dos sangre pura, no me preparé para esto —fue una de las frases que hacían eco en el salón.

—¿Le presentarán a Kaname-sama? —era la más recurrente.

Y la tensión crecía, el ambiente ya antes denso cambió a uno aún más insoportable y pronto lo inevitable sucedió: Celosia estaba frente a él. Su sonrisa cortés, la misma que llevaba desde que ingresó, llegó a los ojos de Kaname quien se obligó a sonreír de la misma manera, porque era lo correcto a hacer. Ichiou se acercó nuevamente estrechando la mano del acompañante de la heredera Potter y hablaron nimiedades por unos segundos, ninguno de los dos se quitó los ojos de encima hasta que Ichiou, siempre ambicioso y hambriento de poder, extendió su mano para saludarla con un brillo en sus ojos que él ya conocía.

—Siempre es un placer dar la bienvenida a los sangre pura a nuestra sociedad. Estamos muy felices de su presencia aquí, _Potta_ -sama —fue solo un leve momento, pero Kaname pudo verlo. Ichiou, al igual que muchas personas en Japón, no pudo pronunciar bien el apellido de la vampiresa, cosa habitual, pero claramente le causaba entretención a Celosia cuyos ojos brillaron con travesura —. Mi nombre es Asato Ichijo, por favor, llámeme Ichiou como el resto de mis conocidos.

—Un placer, Ichijo-san —fue todo lo que respondió dejando de lado las claras intenciones de Ichiou en conocerla más, pero sin ser lo suficientemente descortés para ganarse su odio, después de todo ser sangre pura les daba algunas regalías como ser muy celosos de su privacidad; pero eso, sin embargo, no fue lo que le llamó la atención a Kaname, sino que bien sus palabras hubieran salido de la boca de la mujer, ella volvió a mirarlo intensamente, sus ojos increíblemente verdes buscaban algo en los suyos con detenimiento y paciencia.

—Ah, veo que le llama la atención el joven a mí cuidado —dijo jocoso—. Kaname Kuran-sama, le presento a Celusya Potta-sama —nuevamente Kaname pudo apreciar el mismo brillo de que algo le había hecho gracia.

—Un gusto, Celosia-san —murmuró Kaname, claramente disfrutando que él sí podía decir su nombre correctamente. Tomó la delicada mano que él sabía muy bien no lo era y la beso cuidadosamente. Como su nombre, una suave fragancia floral no se hizo de esperar, pero ese no era lo que le llamó la atención, sino que aparte de su fuerte aroma de flor, destacó con lo que puede llamarse la calma en una tormenta, el suelo húmedo por la suave lluvia, el olor a hojas en el ambiente y la atmósfera casi eléctrica que tenía un olor único. Le llegó el suave murmullo de su poder contenido en su cuerpo, murmullo que él mismo respondió porque él no era un enclenque como todos los demás. Él era un rey y ella era una pieza por descubrir.

—Kaname-kun —le sonrió agradablemente, claramente feliz por algo, algo que él no sabía —, es un placer conocerte.

No se dijo nada más, no hablaron nada más, pero Kaname sintió los ojos de ella en él; y él estaba seguro que ella había sentido los suyos. No podía esperar a conocer más.

La segunda vez que vio a Celosia fue en una situación completamente rutinaria. Kaname, siempre que podía, se escapaba a ver a Yuuki con la ayuda del nieto de Ichiou, Takuma, quien lo ayudaba y a la vez lo vigilaba. Estar con Yuuki era agridulce, era como probar la fruta más dulce para luego darte cuenta de que no la puedes volver a comer. Desde que Kaien había decidido adoptar al hijo de los cazadores Kiryuu, Kaname sentía a Yuuki aún más lejos, extendiendo la distancia por cada día y sonrisa cómplice que tenían ambos.

No podía soportar verla, pero al mismo tiempo no podía soportar no verla.

Muchas veces decía que tenía poco tiempo, aunque podía estar todo el día en la casa si él lo quería, pero verla tan feliz y cómoda con su nueva vida lo hacía sentirse no necesitado, no querido y olvidado... Y quizás eso era precisamente el problema, porque para Yuuki él era lo prohibido y por ende la atraía, pero Kiryuu era quien estaba con ella todos los días, su pilar para apoyarse cuando las cosas no iban bien, el hombro el cual llorar mientras él luchaba esta silenciosa batalla solo. Siempre solo.

Takuma dijo que lo pasaría a buscar en un pueblo cercano a la casa de Kaien, así que después de visitar a Yuuki por unas cortas horas donde la desazón no lo abandonó en ningún momento, Kaname decidió irse luego de que Kiryuu hiciera otro de sus desplantes. Tenía horas de esparcimiento, como siempre lo tenía cuando iba a verla, siempre pensando que quizás la próxima vez él tendría las agallas para sacarla a un corto paseo por estas calles, uno donde estuvieran solos, ir a una desolada cafetería donde comerían los dulces favoritos de Yuuki y hablarían sobre nimiedades, una salida donde Kaname podría olvidar lo desolador de su futuro.

Caminó por el pueblo como siempre, mirando a los niños corretear, madres comprando comida para la cena, hombres y mujeres trabajando y adolescentes en citas con sus primeros amores. Era un pueblo pequeño, pero lleno de vida y quizás por eso es que siempre iba a pasear en él. Hoy, como siempre, había una pequeña feria que vendía desde verduras hasta cachivaches, una clara muestra de cuán hogareño era el lugar y Kaname decidió ir a mirar, nunca se sabía lo que podía llamarle la atención, su cuarto era un pequeño monumento a los regalos que quería darle a Yuuki comprados en esa feria y que nunca era capaz de juntar el coraje y hacerlo.

Fue allí donde la volvió a ver, sola y con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Por un momento lo tomó por sorpresa, Kaname no creía en los momentos fortuitos por lo cual la sospecha no se hizo de esperar. Le parecía absurdo que dos sangre pura se encontraran «sin querer» en el mismo pueblo, visitando la misma feria en la misma hora, mas Celosia no parecía haberlo visto ni siquiera sentido.

La observó a lo lejos por unos momentos, ponderando si era necesario acercarse o no, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el hecho de que ella parecía muy feliz, contenta y sin preocupaciones en esa pequeña feria humana, hablando con una anciana que estaba vendiendo unos jarrones rústicos que ella misma había hecho, eran hermosos y coloridos, desde a lo lejos se podía ver que tenían unos delicados diseños florales que sin duda habían atraído a la heredera Potter, pero lo que más le maravillaba era la sencillez con la que ella tomaba los jarrones entre sus manos y admiraba el detalle de estos, no importándole que fueran fabricados por humanos, que no eran de porcelana ni que valieran unos pocos yenes, para ella parecía ser una obra de arte del mismísimo Miguel Ángelo.

—Le daré 100 000 yenes por estas tres —le escuchó decir Kaname.

—¡Eso es mucho! Los estoy vendiendo a cada uno a 15 000, no trate de hacerme sentirme mal —regañó suavemente la anciana ante el exceso de dinero que le estaba ofreciendo.

—No me haga esto, tiene una maravillosa pintura y sé que le tomó mucho tiempo. No he visto detalles así desde hace años. Además, son mis flores favoritas.

—No aceptaré caridad, Redii-sama —contestó, esta vez más fuerte.

—¿90 000? —preguntó esperanzada —, no lo vea como caridad, quiero que siga haciendo esas hermosuras. Además, si hay algo que mis padres me enseñaron es que cuando uno tiene mucho debe compartir, estoy seguro que a sus nietos les gustará mucho un dulce extra esta noche —le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa. Fue allí cuando Kaname pudo ver que habían dos niños con ropas desgastadas escondiéndose entre las mesas y estantes en donde la mujer vendía sus productos.

—¿Baa-chan? —susurró esperanzado el niño quien miraba a Potter-san casi como si fuera un ángel.

—¡Mah! —dijo alzando los brazos a la vampiresa que estaba riéndose suavemente —, honestamente niños, ustedes... —dijo haciéndoles gestos que hicieron aligerar el corazón de Kaname. Ver una escena tan cotidiana y honesta era una alegría para su corazón.

—¡50 000, y es lo más que me rebajaré!

—80 000.

—50 000.

—80 000 —la mirada llena de convicción que tenía Potter-san era sorprendente.

—55 000.

—70 000 y cerramos —respondió sonriente.

—¡60 000! —gritaron ambos niños creyendo que todo era un juego. Sonriente, Potter-san miró a los niños aceptando su oferta.

—Es un trato, 60 000 —les contestó con una sonrisa extendiendo la mano a los pequeños niños.

—Tch —fue todo lo que respondió la abuela quien, incluso si se encontraba avergonzada por toda la situación, sonrió cuando la vampiresa entregó las monedas y le agradeció de todo corazón.

» Espero que tenga una buena vida, Redii-sama, y que Kami-sama la bediga —murmuró la anciana con una gentil sonrisa mientras tomaba brevemente las manos de la mujer cuando le entregó el dinero.

Kaname miró la escena a lo lejos, maravillándose de que los niños se colgaban felices de las piernas de la heredera Potter sin sentir temor mientras que ella les sonreía con ternura para luego despedirse, en ambas manos sostenía los jarrones que acababa de comprar y dando una pequeña reverencia como era costumbre. Potter-san caminó por lo que quedaba de la feria tranquilamente. A veces deteniéndose para mirar chucherías, otras para comprar algunas golosinas y Kaname la siguió por todo el camino apreciando como ella se desenvolvía con el mundo, cuán distintos eran ambos porque él siempre daba la sensación de ser inalcanzable, intocable.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más te la quedarás viendo?

La pregunta sorprendió al vampiro ya que en ningún momento sintió acercarse a otra persona. Miró de reojo sin demostrar su sorpresa y observó con detenimiento por unos segundos al acompañante que Potter-san había llevado al baile.

—Creo que estoy en desventaja.

La persona a su costado se rio por unos momentos y dirigió su mirada a su cargo quien caminaba tranquilamente hasta detenerse en una cafetería donde dejó sus bolsas y se sentó.

—Tenrou —dijo contestando la pregunta implícita que Kaname había preguntado.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué hace aquí en vez de caminar con ella? —cuestionó suavemente mientras miraba cómo Celosia-san pedía algo para comer y luego se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana.

—Ella no sabe que estoy aquí, si lo supiera, estaría seguro que ya me habría llegado más que un golpe.

Sus palabras, muy por el contrario de lo que Kaname esperaba, estaban llenas de cariño por la joven vampiresa.

—Creo que es hora de irme. Fue un gusto verlo, Kaname-san.

Kaname no tuvo tiempo de responder, solo sintió al vampiro desaparecer del pueblo dejándolos completamente solos. Miró nuevamente a la vampiresa quien ahora sorbía con mucho cuidado una bebida que él no conocía y, al parecer, ella tampoco al ver los pequeños gestos que hacía al beberla.

Era un misterio. ¿Qué había traído a la heredera Potter a Japón? ¿Por qué no quedarse en su país? ¿Qué la impulsó a mezclarse nuevamente en la sociedad vampírica? ¿Por qué seguía aquí cuando probablemente sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando bajo las miradas halagadoras de los nobles? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones?

Kaname, sin siquiera recordaba cuándo comenzó a caminar, mas se encontró sentándose lentamente en la pequeña mesa del pequeño café que estaba en este pequeño pueblo olvidado del mundo. Celosia parecía sorprendida al verlo y luego arqueó una ceja dudosa a él.

—No esperaba verte aquí —ni siquiera un hola, no cortesía, no juegos, no había nada que le dijera que ella quería algo de él, que él significara algo para ella, nada.

—Yo tampoco.

El silencio no se hizo de esperar, un silencio que siguió por el resto de su estadía en ese pequeño café.

Las siguientes ocasiones que Kaname pudo ver a Celosia fueron similares, en lugares que nadie conocía y ella completamente entregada a disfrutar la vida diaria, la cotidianidad. La había visto comprar menesteres para la casa, tener los brazos cargados de bolsas, sucia por jugar con niños en el parque y furiosa con las miradas depravadas de algunos humanos cuando la miraban caminar. Kaname la veía a lo lejos, de vez en cuando se le unía en su día, algunas veces se contentaba con verla a lo lejos, pero siempre cuando hablaban ella lo miraba como si buscara algo que él era incapaz de comprender.

—¿No te cansas? —le preguntó una tarde cuando estaban en la playa.

—¿Cansarme de qué? —inquirió él de vuelta mientras miraba las olas chocar con la costa.

—De ser quien no eres, de aparentar —contestó con tristeza —... porque yo sí me cansé.

No dijo nada más, sencillamente se quedó callada y Kaname pensó en sus palabras, en lo que realmente significaba y en lo que él creía que era.

Pasaron semanas antes de que él le contara entre susurros y el bullicio de una avenida en pleno centro de la ciudad su verdad, todo lo que él era para que ella comprendiera su nivel de soledad, no sabía qué lo había poseído, pero sí sabía que luego de hablar y compartir su dolor él se sentía más ligero.

—No sé por qué sigues insistiendo que eres el uno o el otro —fue lo que le dijo esa noche —. Tus padres querían un hijo, hijo que descuidaron y terminó en las manos de un hombre que sacrificó tu alma pura y la mezcló con un antepasado, antepasado que te quitó todo, pero nada a la vez, porque ese Kaname que nació y vivió, revivió cosas que no eran suyas, pero las siente así, un Kaname que vivió hace más de diez mil años, pero que tiene dieciséis. No eres ni el uno ni el otro, Kaname-san, sino algo completamente nuevo y es hora de que comiences a comprender que por mucho que ese Kaname tenía una vida esplendorosa y amorosa, el anterior Kaname tenía una vida marcada por la guerra, este Kaname necesita otras cosas.

Fue todo lo que le dijo, fue todo lo que hablaron.

Días después se enteró él de por qué ella estaba en Japón, de una comunidad cerrada que la había forzado a luchar, de amigos que le dieron la espalda por su herencia, de una infancia tan desastrosa como la suya y un futuro por determinar, ella le habló de soledad.

Esa misma noche Kaname poco a poco dejó ir un romance que nunca comenzó ni tuvo la oportunidad de nacer. Esa noche Kaname dejó a ir el fantasma de un futuro que sencillamente no era para él.

Fue quizás cuando comenzaron a exigir más de él que comenzó a darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por Celosía. Había pasado más de un año de su llegada a Japón y poco a poco los cambios comenzaron a producirse. La magia que ella poseía hacía imposible que una vez jurada lealtad real a su nombre la pudieran traicionar y, poco a poco, las personas que trataban de acercarse a ella y atraparla con la guardia baja para beber su sangre se extinguían si realmente lo intentaban o al ver que iban a morir se alejaban de ella y quedaban tristemente en territorio neutro, fue así como ella se enteró de toda la presión que tenía Kaname en sus hombros y que por mucho que ella quisiera ayudar no podía sin dejarla en el centro de atención y con más enemigos que amigos.

Estaban atrapados.

—Siempre hay una salida... —fue lo que repetía una y otra vez mientras se daba vueltas ligeramente por su estudio. Era uno de esos fines de semana que el heredero Kuran pudo escaparse de Ichiou debido a que este estaba atendiendo negocios en otro país.

—Lo mejor es seguir con...

—Ese plan tiene como final tu muerte —le cortó sin miramientos la mujer.

—No es un muy buen plan —acordó Tenrou, quien sorpresivamente cumplía el «acto» de intentar venderla, pero su única preocupación era que nadie se aprovechara de ella.

—De todas maneras —siguió Kaname —, pronto tendré que volver a la Academia Cross, ¿te integrarás este año? —fue una pregunta sencilla de su parte, quizás dudoso de que ella se inscribiera por la cantidad de negocios que ella tenía, pero si él podía hacerlo no entendía por qué ella no.

—¿Inscribirme?

Tenrou se rio ante sus palabras.

—¿Cuántos años crees que tiene? No digo de verdad, pero...

—¿No somos de la misma edad? —inquirió dudoso el heredero Kuran.

—Bueno, eso responde si aparento mi edad —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa —, pero tengo veinte... Aunque inscribirme en tu Academia puede ser ventajoso si el nuevo plan lo requiere.

—No tenemos un nuevo plan —respondió cansino Kaname.

—Corrección, no _teníamos_ un plan —sus ojos brillaron prometiendo una infinita tortura.

Fue allí, quizás, cuando Kaname miró a esa mujer y aceptó lo que ella había comenzado a significar para él.

* * *

 **Dos años después...**

Fue un caos total y Yuuki no entendía cómo todo de un momento a otro parecía desmoronarse ante sus ojos y ella tenía que recoger los retazos. Kaname, su dulce Kaname no era otra persona mas que su hermano, que él la había estado protegiendo desde siempre, mirándola a lo lejos y viéndola crecer en lo que era hasta ahora. Los vampiros nobles, aquellos que caminaban de la mansión Luna a la Sol con sonrisas corteses e incluso altaneras no eran sino en su mayoría unos vampiros sedientos por sangre pura, por sangre prohibida, por el tabú, y que ella, Yuuki Cross —ahora Kuran— era la princesa sangre pura de una sociedad corrupta.

Todos los ojos estaban en ella, Zero la había renegado, pero no se quedaría así, ella lucharía por hacerle a entender a él que no era su culpa, que ella nunca quiso nada de esto, ella nunca quiso estar bajo el escrutinio público y en medio de una guerra que no sabía si iba a ganar.

Había sido un accidente, un accidente como ninguno otro porque su tío, aquel obsesivo ser que plagaba sus sueños, que asesinó a sus padres y atormentaba a Kaname quien lo cometió. Kaname no estaba en la academia por una reunión importantísima y ellos habían bajado la guardia pese a que el vampiro sangre pura había dicho que estuvieran alerta, y de un momento a otro Rido había aparecido tomando posesión de su hijo, su primo, de Shiki, y la había mordido... No quedaba otra opción, no había solución, todo era demasiado tarde.

Por suerte Kaname había llegado a interrumpirlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la entidad vampírica de Yuuki estaba despierta y Rido había escapado para volver otro día a terminar con lo que había comenzado.

—Lo siento, Yuuki —fue todo lo que le susurró Kaname cuando despertó —, nunca quise que sucediera así.

Kaname se había ido esa misma noche, dejándola al cuidado de Aidou-senpai y ella se quedó esperándolo en la academia con su padre quien le pedía fuera paciente, que las cosas estaban cambiando y que todo iba a ser mejor. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se escuchó que el Consejo de Vampiros fue aniquilado por un enloquecido Rido, que había asesinado a las cabezas de familias nobles más extremistas por su propia voluntad asesinando a humanos lo que atrajo la atención de la población normal, era todo un desastre. Los cazadores estaban como desquiciados protegiendo la Academia Cross y yendo a misiones tratando de asesinar vampiros de nivel E que fueron descubierto bajo los sótanos de los nobles, nada tenía sentido, hasta que Kaname llegó, o por lo menos eso era lo que Yuuki había escuchado en la clase nocturna cuando estaba en clases aparentando normalidad con el resto de la joven población de vampiros.

—... Lo vi entrar, parecía todo normal... Ya sabes, Potta-sama —se oían los susurros una y otra vez, repitiendo una y otra vez la misma información, que Kaname había llegado, que estaba acompañado y que no había salido de su habitación desde que llegó. En las primeras horas de la noche Yuuki las dejó correr, pensando que tal vez su hermano necesitaba tiempo, después de todo no era todos los días que una sociedad de eones se caía como un castillo de cartas.

—Un anuncio, fue todo lo que Ichijou-kun dijo que sucedería.

Pero ella no pudo más. Yuuki decidió escaparse del resto de sus clases e ir a ver a su hermano. Ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Lo primero que sintió al abrir el dormitorio de su hermano fue el olor a humedad, pero no cualquier humedad, el ambiente estaba cálido y pronto supo por qué ya que lo segundo que pudo apreciar fue el sonido, el rítmico sonido que hacían dos personas cuando estaban juntas. Lo tercero que vio fueron los ojos rojos de las personas en la cama, una que era su hermano y otra que no conocía.

—... ¿Kaname? —susurró dudosa incluso de pronunciar su nombre.

Luego vino el gruñido por parte de ambos y una mano que la quitó de la entrada del dormitorio de su hermano cerrando la puerta con un fuerte sonido.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —gritó Ruka quien la miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza en su cuello.

—¿Quién es ella?

—¡¿Qué quién es?! ¡Eso debería darte lo mismo! Uno no entra al dormitorio cuando nosotros estamos teniendo sexo —susurró lo último completamente descolocada ante sus acciones.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Yuuki tratando de hacer sentido a toda la situación. Su hermano estaba con otra mujer, en su dormitorio y ni siquiera parecía haberla reconocido.

Ruka la miró con pena.

—Ven —le susurró. Mientras caminaban, Yuuki aún estaba completamente descolocada. Ella se fijó que había llegado al dormitorio de Ruka quien la hizo pasar sin miramientos y la hizo acomodarse en el pequeño rincón donde tenía una mesa con tres sillas y un juego de té.

—¿Ruka?

—No creí que tuvieras deseos suicidas —fue todo lo que le contestó mientras se iba a preparar el té en una puerta cercana a su dormitorio. Ruka dejó a Yuuki sola con sus pensamientos y ella lo único que podía hacer era pensar una y otra vez en lo que había visto, en Kaname con esa mujer, en Kaname desnudo y furioso por su interrupción, en los músculos marcados, su delicada figura y la fuerza que parecía emanar por sobre aquella mujer quien parecía completamente entregada a su hermano. Yuuki se sonrojó, no se suponía que ella debiera pensar de su hermano así.

Yuuki se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió y Ruka entró con una bandeja de galletas y tazas de té, su expresión parecía triste, pero también tenía una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios. Era una expresión melancólica. La princesa Kuran no habló hasta que Ruka hubiera terminado con el ritual de servir las tazas y acomodarse en su silla, ninguna sabía cómo comenzar la conversación, pero Yuuki tenía muchas dudas.

—¿Quién era ella? —susurró mientras movía la cucharilla de té en la taza, fijando su vista en las pequeñas olas de su taza que en Ruka quien la miraba atenta.

—Celosia Potter —respondió con facilidad—. Ella es la única heredera de la antigua familia sangre pura de los Potter, es del Reino Unido, llegó hace más de tres años a Japón.

Yuuki no levantó la cabeza, sus grandes ojos seguían mirando la taza.

—Ella y Kaname... —no supo cómo decirlo, cómo preguntar, después de todo sabía muy bien que los humanos a veces tenían sexo porque sí, pero a ella le gustaría pensar que Kaname no era así, que él había esperado a alguien especial.

—Han estado juntos por algunos meses —respondió Ruka —, tienes que entender que los vampiros somos muy distintos a los humanos —continuó y luego sorbió un poco de su té como si ella estuviera hablando del clima.

» Si bien todos tenemos la capacidad de tener tantos amantes como queramos, también somos muy posesivos con nuestras parejas. Cuando estamos relacionándonos no nos gusta ser interrumpidos, no nos gusta oler otra cosa que no sea nuestro compañero y, sobre todo, no nos gusta cuando otros observan a nuestro compañero... De hecho, hay muchas cosas que no nos gusta cuando estamos en nuestros momentos íntimos, pero la regla principal es no interrumpir —sus últimas palabras las pronunció con tanta convicción que a Yuuki no le quedó otra cosa que asentir.

Yuuki siguió preguntándole cosas a Ruka, muchas tenían que ver con su hermano y que ella podía responder muy bien, no era ninguna sorpresa debido a que todo el mundo sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Kaname pese a que este se encontrara en una relación muy seria con otra persona.

Otro sangre pura. Yuuki trató de recordar algo de ella, algo que no era completa desnudez, pero lo único que se le vino a la cabeza era toda la imagen de ellos desnudos, unidos y completamente molestos con su presencia.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron conversando allí, de todas las personas que Yuuki creyó la entenderían, la que menos esperó fue Ruka quien pacientemente le explicó las normas de cortejo entre nobles, sangre pura, vampiros normales y lo que se esperaba del resto de las personas. Al parecer fueron horas porque un suave golpe en la puerta del dormitorio de la mayor se escuchó.

—¿Puedo pasar? —la suave voz de Kaname viajó a través de la madera y Ruka con una facilidad y belleza única en ella abrió la puerta en un dos por tres.

—Kaname-sama —saludó la vampiresa cortésmente.

—Lamento la situación, Ruka, pero puedo pedir que salgas por unos minutos, tengo que hablar algunas cosas con Yuuki y...

—No diga nada más, Kaname-sama —interrumpió cordialmente —. Iré a ver si Akatsuki o Rima necesitan ayuda.

—Muchas gracias.

Yuuki miró al suelo en el mismo momento que la puerta se cerró, avergonzada de ver a Kaname, quien, pese a que estaba con ropa, ella no podía dejar de olvidar su piel brillante por el sudor y la pasión.

—Kaname-onii-sama —murmuró cuando el mayor se sentó en el puesto que Ruka había ocupado hasta no hace poco.

—Yuuki —correspondió él cuidadosamente.

Hubo un tenso silencio.

—Espero que ahora que Ruka te ha iluminado un poco sobre nuestras costumbres te limites a entrar a mi dormitorio de esa manera —regañó suavemente.

—No sabía que estabas en compañía de alguien y...

—Nunca debes entrar al cuarto de un vampiro así como así, Yuuki —cortó suavemente. Yuuki miró sorprendida por el tono duro de su hermano quien la miró sin vergüenza.

—Lo siento —susurró nuevamente —, no sabía que estabas viendo a alguien —su voz sonaba distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrada, después de todo Kaname siempre la observaba con atención, mas ahora se sentía completamente dejada de lado, poco importante en comparación con la persona que ahora reconocía como Potter-san.

—No tenías por qué saberlo —fue todo lo que le dijo con una suave sonrisa —. Mi relación con Celosia nos involucra a los dos, pero aún más, tú aún eras humana y, por lo tanto, débil ante los ataques mentales.

« _Tenía que protegerla_ » fue lo primero que pensó Yuuki ante esas palabras. ¿Y ella? ¿Dónde quedaba ella?

—Ven —dijo mientras se alzaba y le extendía la mano —, te quiero presentar a alguien.

No había que ser adivino para saber a quién y Yuuki no quería, sobre todo porque Kaname, su hermano, se veía completamente tranquilo aun sabiendo que ella los había visto, que sabía lo que habían estado haciendo hace no mucho tiempo y que su cabello húmedo era otra indicación de una muy placentera noche que tuvieron.

—No estoy muy segura.

—Tienes que conocer a la nueva adición de nuestra familia, Yuuki.

Tan tranquilas eran sus palabras con tan devastadoras consecuencias.

—¿Se van a casar? —fue el susurro de ella, la petición por debajo de la mesa.

—Por supuesto que sí —fue su respuesta sin ninguna duda o culpa al respecto.

Y luego, quizás demasiado pronto, se encontró con mujer delgada, quizás un poco más de lo adecuado, pero quizás se debía a que era más alta que Yuuki y por eso la encontraba tan delgada. Tenía unos hermosos y sobrenaturales, brillaban de manera increíble. Su cabello no era tan largo como el suyo, pero era oscuro como la noche y caía desordenado por debajo de sus hombros, húmedo al igual que el de su hermano.

—Kaname —su voz no era suave como la esperaba, sino con fuerza y con un deje de travesura que provocaba que Yuuki se sintiera un poco consciente de sí misma.

—Celosia —respondió ante su llamado —, me gustaría presentarte a mi hermana, Yuuki Kuran. Yuuki, mi prometida, Celosia Potter —el nombre de esa mujer en los labios de su hermano sonaba como un suave soneto, casi como una reverencia a ella, y esa mujer, aquella que la quería separar de su hermano de una manera y otra, le contestaba con sus ojos siempre atentos a él, buscándolo y llamándolo. Era increíble, era molesto, era hermoso y devastador. Era todo y nada.

—Mucho gusto —todo era como debiera haber sido. Ellos sentados juntos en el mismo sofá, ella apoyada ligeramente en la complexión de Kaname, él cubriéndola con su brazo en signo de cariño. Se veían bien juntos, asquerosamente bien. ¿De dónde salían estos sentimientos? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué no nunca?

—El gusto es mío, Yuuki-san —una sonrisa que le mandaba ánimos ante la incómoda situación, ella era feliz y Kaname era feliz con ella a su lado. Y habló con él, habló con ella, hablaron de muchas cosas y contó historias que se supone no debería haber contado. Era cotidiano, eran esas cosas que hacían el corazón de Yuuki doler porque era como ella se imaginaba en un futuro con alguien, alguien que incluso ahora tenía los ojos de Kaname, de su hermano, pero también los de Zero.

Estaba tan confundida, tan adolorida. Tan sola.

Para Yuuki todo era como una película de mala monta.

—¿Crees que lo superará? Sentimientos confusos y fuertes como los de ella no desaparecen de un momento a otro —fue lo que dijo Celosia a Kaname cuando despidieron a Yuuki del salón anexo a su dormitorio.

—... No lo sé, solo espero que Kiryuu-kun vuelva pronto por ella, sé muy bien que el temor de Yuuki es estar sola y producto de eso trata de poseer todo... Supongo que eso lo tenemos en común.

—… Mhm... Eso entre otras cosas.

Celosia miró al hombre que se había convertido Kaname, y en cuán maravilloso fue esperarlo para que fuera solo de ella, si algo tenía un Potter era perseverancia por conseguir lo que ellos querían.

Esos ojos borgoñas que tanto le habían llamado la atención hace muchos años en un salón lleno de chupasangres, esa joya que había encontrado entre manos ambiciosas, los hermosos ojos que demostraban su otrora soledad y que ahora lo único que hacían eran sonreír con su mirada.

Había valido la pena por cada día, por cada mes, por cada noche que él lloraba por otra y ella esperaba paciente, esperaba con ansias y esperaba con amor a que él se despertara de su pesadilla, que la escogiera a ella, que se fijara en lo que podían llegar a ser, en la maravillosa vida que había visto en su futuro en esos ojos borgoña. Se preguntó si así se sentía su padre cuando conquistó el corazón de su madre, si la euforia de saber que este hombre fuerte y maravilloso, que daría todo por ella y por sus hijos desaparecería, mas Sirius le había dicho muchas veces que James nunca dejó de ver a Lily con los ojos de un completo enamorado, y que Lily nunca se arrepintió de su decisión, de haberlo escogido a él dentro de muchos hombres que la celaban, a él dentro de un millar.

—¿Te arrepientes? —murmuró acercándose a él, pidiendo la verdad por millonésima vez.

—¿De ti? ¿De esto? —susurraba de vuelta mientras la aprisionaba en sus brazos fuertes —... Nunca.

« _El verdadero héroe no se rinde nunca, y que de los demás no le distingue el gran gesto inicial o la fiereza con que afronta las torturas y la muerte, sino la constancia con que se repite, la paciencia con que sufre y reacciona, el orgullo con que esconde sus padecimientos y los escupe a la cara de quien se los impone_ ».

—¿Cómo te sientes sobre tener niños?

Oh no, ella no lo dejaría escapar por nada del mundo. Este era su final feliz, aquel que había esperado por años y nadie nunca se lo iba a quitar. Un Potter siempre obtiene lo que quiere. _Siempre._

 _‹FIN›_

* * *

¡Vaya! Disfruté mucho escribiendo esta historia. Sé que fem!HP es OOC para algunos, pero no quise perder el tiempo escribiendo por qué llego a ser así, sencillamente quería que ambos estuvieran juntos. Di pistas de que ella había luchado, había sido traicionada entre otras cosas. En sí esta historia es sobre cómo ella capturó la atención de Kaname y cómo este se enamoró, espero en un futuro escribir algo más a futuro (con un poco de smut, quizás).

Comentarios son la vida, no se limiten en dejar su opinión aquí abajo, y si tiene una petición quién sabe, tal vez si me inspiran encontraran una historia con ella ;)

- _Derwyd_


End file.
